


Sick

by greymarius



Category: Pentatonix, ptx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mavi - Freeform, again I don't ship this, enjoy, so it's pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymarius/pseuds/greymarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch is sick on Christmas day, and Avi feels bad that he can't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

“I can’t believe I’m sick on Christmas!” 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Avi handed Mitch a cup of warm tea and sat down beside him. Mitch leaned over and put his head on Avi’s shoulder and Avi pulled him closer. 

“I’m cold,” Mitch said softly. 

“I’m sorry, babe, I’ll get you another blanket.” Before he got up, he pressed the back of his hand to Mitch’s forehead. He was sweating and had a high fever, and Avi sighed, wishing he could help more. 

He got up and went to his bedroom where he grabbed several blankets and brought them out to Mitch. He wrapped two around his boyfriend’s shoulders and one across his lap. 

“Is that better?” he asked. Mitch nodded. 

“Yeah,” Mitch replied. When Avi tried to sit down again, Mitch pushed him away. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just don’t want you to get sick too!” 

Avi ignored Mitch and sat down beside him anyway, wrapping his arms around him again. “It’s okay, love. I probably will, but right now, it’s all about you. You’re Mitch. You need attention.” 

Mitch glared at him but Avi laughed and reached over for the television remote. “Do you want to watch anything?” 

Mitch shrugged. “Spongebob, I guess.” 

After Avi had turned it on, Mitch snuggled up close and Avi smiled as Mitch fell slowly to sleep, his favorite cartoon playing in the background. After about half an hour, he was out, and Avi carefully moved him so he could get up without waking Mitch up, then picked up Mitch and carried him into the bedroom. He laid him down softly onto the bed and wrapped blankets around him, then climbed in next to him. 

Avi fell asleep wrapped around Mitch, who was as happy as can be.


End file.
